reflectopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Pool Of Reflection Wiki
Note: There are ads because of Wikia hosting, The Pool of Reflection bears no direct responsibility for them. * ReflectingOnAdBanners - to reflect on the meaning, point, appropriateness, or otherwise of any Ad Banner, or even record its appearance, use the given link. The Pool of Reflection Wiki is a place to put debatable propositions. Each artcle should have a POV and be edited to respect that POV. Rebuttals and factchecks, as well as agreement and other analysis can be placed in the page's namespace, which builds out a picture of the whole argument. Below is a poetic statement about the Pool of Reflection. The Pool of Reflection The Reflectopedia Travelers, I do not know what has brought you to gather here at these gates, or where you believe they lead. But this place is the Pool of Reflection. It stretches from the caves at the foot of the mountains, through the meadows, finally spilling onto the granite and into our stone temple, The Pyx, where it fills a meditation. Anyone can place a proposition along the edges of the pool. No dogma can be placed only because to place dogma is to acknowledge that it is subject to the reflections of the pool. It is thus debatable and not truly dogma. There is no dogma truly. Many paths connect these propositions; to one another, to fact checks, counter-propositions, to support, and other analysis. In the structure of this network of connections lies a new school of philosophy. Quick Start The Pool of Reflection is a place to put debatable proposition. Unlike traditional encyclopedic wikis which seek to represent NPOV (Neutral Point of View), articles are meant to have POV. See below for principles of the wiki. The Pool of Reflection is rational and reasonable. All ideas eventually receive a materialist and pragmatic analysis. Skepticism is not used to exclude but rather to include and place. Below are some debatable propositions. * LegalizeProstitutionNevadaModel * Theory of Willpower * ObjectiveSufferingTheory: Inmendham's Theory of Value * Classical Law of Cause and Effect: Single-Consequence C&E * iTo Principles of the Reflectopedia * Any proposition may be stored in the reflectopedia so long as it is debatable. * Edits to a proposition must maintain the original intent. * The creator of an article is the authority on final edit decisions for a page, unless: # The page is a statement of another person's opinion who claims ownership # The creator passes owenership to the talk page (democratic system) # The page is deemed abandoned # Urgent Matters of Final Authority *Common Decency is expected. Threats and harrasment will not be tolerated. *Special subpages organize various kinds of responses. The meaning of each of these keys will be set and defined in the related wiki page. Alternates to the officially recognized ones can be added by users, obviously this schema can be expanded to any kind of annotation. Wikibots will be built to utilize the structure below. ** factcheck *** Template: Template:FACTCHECK *** Usage: ** rebuttal *** Template: Template:REBUTTAL *** Usage: ** agree *** Template: Template:AGREE *** Usage: ** related *** Template: Template:RELATED *** Usage: *The wiki has a skeptical and relativistic bias, definitions argued here: **terms/Skepticism **terms/Relativistism **lang7 *Arguments will moved to correct catgories *Pyrrho314 is the deemer (makes final decisions) Note: The templates are useful, primarilly because they insert the current pages namespace, so inserting them, saving the page, and clicking the link will result in a rebuttal properly in the rebutal sub-namespace of the page. They also provide marks for navigation, wikibots, and the wiki itself, e.g. categorization. Reflectopedia Templates * Category:RTEMPLATE Category:Browse